


Kenobi - A Star Wars FanFiction Demo

by MadManMoody



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:38:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadManMoody/pseuds/MadManMoody
Summary: A demo of my idea for a Star Wars fanfic, just a test scene to see if the tone works





	Kenobi - A Star Wars FanFiction Demo

The Planet Haroon, 15 BBY  
  
The day had grown long, the massive red sun in the sky had all but set, casting its final rays of crimson light through the windows of the dingy tavern. To the cluster of drunks and lowlifes who lingered around the dark corners, huddled of foul-smelling drinks in hopes of killing what pains they carried with them.  
  
When the door opened, casting a ray of deep red light into the gloom of tavern. A shadow appeared in the door the figure moved in, the door sliding closed behind him, the darkness of the room restoring around him, to caste the figure in the gloomy lights showed his light features. His cloak hid much of his face, but his gray-streaked bread was clearly visible. You could still see a few stray hairs of his original rich auburn color. The name moved to the bar, moving through the dark and smoke of the tavern with a quiet calm.   
  
The regulars of the bar eyed the stranger. He didn't belong there, his very look told them that. His clothing was too old, too archaic, as if intentionally seeking to appear as some kind of mystic. But the cloak was worn and weathered, no this man had lived the life of someone of a long forgotten life, of a life that had been stamped out. He was a relic and looked like one.  
  
When the stranger reached the bar he moved to an opening, seeming to pick the spot at random. In a calm, almost gentle voice he ordered a drink.  
  
"I think you're in the wrong place, old man," the thug sitting at the bar near where the stranger had selected to stand, his hand moving to the blaster on his hip.  
  
The stranger turned to look at the thug, assessing him in detail and then, seemingly dismissing him and looking away, he didn't even lower his hood  
  
"Did you hear me old guy?" the thug said as he got to his feet.  
  
"it isn't worth it," the stranger said in a soft voice, lifting his hand slightly, his fingers twitching slightly.  
  
"Hell with you man, this isn't worth it," the thug said with a scoff.  
  
"You should go home and get some rest." the stranger said, his voice almost too soft to hear, his hand reaching up, seeming to scratch his beard, yet not making contact with his face.  
  
"I'm should head home, I need some rest," the thug said and with a final sneer at the stranger turned to leave.  
  
The bartender returned with the drink he followed the thug leaving with his eyes. That was unusual, but not so much it would stand out.  
  
"Anything else sir?" the bartender said, his voice tired.  
  
The stranger picked up his drink and swirled it in the cup before lifting it to his lips and taking a sip. "I'm looking for a bounty hunter. He's taken something of great value to me," the stranger said grimly.  
  
"Yeah, an' what's that?" the bartender said, his curiosity piqued. This was out of the ordinary, and anything out of the ordinary was worth paying at least a little attention to.  
  
"A boy," the stranger said as he looked up, reaching his hand up to lower his hood. His face was wrinkled and careworn and his hair cut in a somewhat styled manner, though it was rough around the edges, clearly having been some time since the man could groom himself properly. His hair was the same rich auburn as the strands in his beard and like his beard was well streaked with gray. His bright eyes seeming to stare right into the bartender's soul. "My only hope of repairing my failure."

**Author's Note:**

> If I go forward with this fanfic, my basic plot is as follows, Luke, around 3-6, gets kidnapped and Kenobi must go rescue him. I want a super young Luke and Kenobi trying desperately to keep the kid out of trouble. Part one would be all about him trying to get to Luke before he is delivered to the Emperor, basically, somehow a bounty hunter has found out where he was and knew of a prize on any information about the children of Skywalker. Could even be Boba Fett, who knows the name Skywalker from meeting Anakin and is bringing the kid in to get the reward on possible force users, not knowing about the connection to Vader until later. So the first part would be all about Kenobi trying to get Luke back and trying to keep the name Skywalker as secret as he can.
> 
> In part 2 he would be trying to get back to Tatooine, but he gets caught up in a conflict. The idea is that he'd be trying to get back, that's all he wants, but he's still a good man, he can't turn his back on people. So he tries to be a Jedi and try to mentor Luke a little. I want to see tiny Luke use the force a little, implying he has "the knack."
> 
> I have only basic ideas for the third part.
> 
> But basically I want a Luke young enough so that when he's a teen he might start to believe that that crazy adventure was all some kind of make-believe.
> 
> Also "Old Ben Kenobi." I want Luke to call him Ben. Because he's too young to call him Obi-Wan, so, Ben. Something to the jist of -  
> Kenobi: "My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi"  
> smol Luke: "Oh-Ben-Nobi!"
> 
> Anyway, I'd love to hear what you guys think~


End file.
